Dinner Party
Dinner Party is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis When Clarence attends a stuffy dinner party with his mother, he tries to find fun wherever he can.http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/clarence/dinner-party/ Plot The episode begins with Clarence in the backseat of the car, pretending his fingers are running across the telephone wires as they pass by. Mary then tells Clarence and Chad to be on their best behavior because she wants to make a good impression at Breehn's parents' dinner party. Chad isn't interested in going to the party because he thinks Breen's parents, Walt and Tiffany, are weird, but nevertheless Mary tries to reassure Chad that they aren't weird, they're "cultured". After Chad almost crashes the car (He was doing exactly what Clarence was doing earlier.), they arrive at Breen's house, gently crashing into someone else's car as they park. While all the adults are eating, Breen's parents talk about how great their house is, much to Chad's boredom. Meanwhile, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Percy and Chelsea are all having fun and making a mess. Breen worries about how messy and loud they're being. After a while, Clarence and his friends decide to explore the house and eventually discover the attic. Breen tells Clarence that they can't go in there and his mom looks at them in a way that says "Don't even think about it!". Breen suggests going to the basement instead and his mom allows it. Later, Breen's parents take the adults to the bathroom to check out the sink. Meanwhile, the children all go into the basement and Clarence orders them to find whatever they can. Clarence finds some insulation and reaches for a handful, thinking it's cotton candy. Jeff warns Clarence not to touch it because it's full of fiber-glass, but he is too late. Clarence's hand then burns from the insulation, causing Breen to freak out. Jeff calms him down and after taking Clarence to a sink to cool the burn, Clarence feels fine again. Chad grows even more bored and decides to sneak out to see Clarence. When he gets to the basement, Chad plays with the kids. After a while, they all decide to go into the attic, despite Breen's warnings not to. Meanwhile, Breen's parents continue to talk about how great their house is. Mary tries to add to the conversation, but is told to be quiet. When Chad, Clarence, and the others get to the attic, they begin hunting for ghosts, but find nothing. Right when they're about to leave, Clarence hears a noise and thinks it's a ghost. Chad then notices that the floor is crumbling apart right where Clarence is standing and pushes him out of the way just in time, only for him to end up getting stuck in the floor, frightening the parents downstairs. Clarence and the others try to pull Chad back up, but the ceiling bursts apart, causing them all to fall to the ground floor below. Traumatized and furious, Breen's parents tell them that they'll pay for what they've done. Then, Sumo's dad points out that if any of them got hurt, they could sue. Realizing this, Breen's parents let them off the hook. Upon leaving, Clarence and Chad assume they're both in trouble until Mary starts cracking up about the accident. She realized Walt and Tiffany are "snobs". At the very end, Clarence pretends that he, Mary and Chad are jungle people running across the telephone wires. Clarence jumps over the moon, but Chad bumps into it and gets hurt. Mary then stops to make sure he's ok. Characters *Clarence *Mary *Chad *Breen *Jeff *Sumo *Percy *Chelsea *Mel Sumozski *Mrs. Sumozski *Percy's Parents *Walt and Tiffany (antagonists until the end) Gallery The gallery for Dinner Party can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Dinner Party can be found here. Trivia * This is so far the first episode where Breen is a main character to the plot. * This episode introduces Sumo's parents and Percy's Parents. * Jeff and Chelsea were in this episode, but their parents were not. They were most likely dropped off at the party. * Breen's Gameplayer is a parody of the Nintendo Game Boy handheld gaming system from 1989. * This is the first episode that Jeff goes out of character, meaning that he is usually clean and well behaved, but in this episode, he has loosened up a bit, and he does not stop anyone from going into Breen's attic, and is actually intrigued by it. Perhaps even he finds the party boring. *Mrs. Sumozski and Percy's mom were the only two who didn't have a speaking role in this episode. * For the Northwestern United States premiere a few seconds of audio is cut out. This is due to a storm that was in the area at the time. * There's a Yellow car near to Blue car that resembles a 1999 Opel Astra hatchback. References es:Dinner Party Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes